


A Stolen Kiss

by Fangirl_Shenanigans



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Cute, F/M, Fanart, Kissing, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Shenanigans/pseuds/Fangirl_Shenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FAN ART </p><p>Aqua, tired of Terra's rather oblivious nature decides to get her point across.</p><p>Post Kingdom Hearts - Dream Drop Distance AU. Not real spoilers I promise you all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stolen Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This AU takes place after certain parts of Dream Drop Distance. I will not say for fear of spoiling. 
> 
> Terra in this picture is cursed to keep the silver hair and darker skin as a reminder. There is a reason for their attire that I will explain later in a fan fiction that will accompany this picture.

Oh Terra...you never had a chance once she got that ascot around your wrists.

 

****


End file.
